Happy Valentines Day
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Clary has a present for Jace. But one incident turns Clary's fragile heart to pieces. Will Jace be able to fix what he had done in time for her to forgive him or will she never forgive him?


**Happy Valentines Day everyone. I know it is late and it is around eleven and I'm tired. So i hope you like this.**

* * *

Clary POV

She held her present in her hands, walking slowly to his room.

_Will he like it?_

The words repeated in her head. Today was the dreadful Valentines' Day. It wasn't Clary's favorite holiday or a holiday that she even wanted to celebrate but since she and Jace were together… why not?

Her present wasn't too small or too big. It was wrapped in a red box with a white bow, a tag and a card on it also. She was really scared of Jace's reaction and excited at the same time.

She had reached Jace's room. She softly knocked on the door and then without anything or anyone stopping her, she opened the door.

Jace was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He looked up at her and smiled but before he looked up, she hid the present behind her back.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, putting the book down and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Just wanted to drop by," she answered him and stared into his golden eyes that made her melt.

"Watcha got there?" concern was in his voice, his words directing to what was behind her back. She gave a small smile and presented him the gift. He looked stunned for a moment and got up.

"What's this for?" he said to her, taking the present from her hand.

"I just wanted to show you how much I care for you," she said to him and he gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Clary. You don't have to get me anything to show how much you care for me," he whispered and she hugged him back.

"Happy Valentines' Day," Clary said softly and she felt him tense and pull away.

"What?" his voice was tight but needed her to repeat what she had said.

"Um, Happy Valentines' Day," she repeated, confused by his reaction now. She saw his jaw tense up and she realized, Valentine.

"Jace, this isn't about Valentine," Clary started.

"I don't care. I'm not going to celebrate a holiday named after him," his voice was strict and tight and it scared Clary a bit but she held her ground.

"It's just a holiday," she procrastinated but it seemed that he didn't hear what she had just said to him.

"Why are you even celebrating a holiday named after him when he did all those horrific stuff?" he asked Clary.

"Jace," she tried to make him understand, "it isn't about Valentine. It's just a holiday and that's all."

"Like I give a damn about what this holiday is about," he said menacing as ever. She was taken back. He jumped to conclusions and it hurt her feelings a bit.

"You don't know what it's even about," Clary croaked, the tears welling up. She was giving him a chance to see that this was about how she felt about him, not her father or monster.

"And I don't want to know what's it about anyway," he said stubbornly.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Why can't you understand that this isn't about Valentine and what he did. It has nothing to do what he did, nothing! I just gave you that present," she said but he cut her off.

"What, that it has a lock of your brother's hair and now that I have to take care of it so I have a piece of Valentine with me," he said in a tight voice and she took a step back.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, the tears almost sliding down her cheeks. She knew that she was blushing hard, getting angrier and sadder.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" he said and he did something she never though he'd do. He threw her present to the wall, making a shattering sound as it hit it and fell to the ground. She gave a gasp at his action.

She spent her money and her love into that present for him and now he had destroyed it. She looked at Jace, the tears hitting the floor. He was looking at her, a little concern on his face.

"You are truly monstrous Jace Lightwood," she backed to the door, opened but stopped.

"Valentines' Day is about showing how much you love someone and giving your love to them," she muttered and slammed the door, ran out of the Institute and ran all the way home.

Jace POV

He watched as she ran out of the room. He stood there for who knows how long till finally, reality came back and he walked over to the present she gave him. He crouched down and grabbed the box and sat on his bed. He loosened the bow and took off the card. He opened the cover and saw pieces of pink glass shattered and broken everywhere in the box.

He took the pieces out carefully, trying not to cut himself. There were curved parts and a little holder in it. Without thinking, he was rearranging the pieces, bringing out a heart shaped object. He was confused at what it was. He looked back into the box and saw a picture in it. He took it out and his eyes softened at what it was.

It was a picture of him and Clary: he was holding her in a passionate embrace, picking her up and spinning together for no reason but to be a happy couple. She was laughing and smiling widely at him and he was too. His hands on her waist and hers in his shoulders.

The heart object was a glass picture frame for this photo.

Something coiled inside of him: regret, pain, stupidity, sadness, grief, etcetera.

He couldn't believe at what he had just done. He put his head in his hands and looked at the broken pieces.

He had broken her heart, just like he had broken the glass heart; to pieces.

Clary POV

She was lying on her stomach, crying her eyes out. She had just gotten home, slipped past her mother and Luke and went into her bedroom. She was sad and that was all. She wanted to call Simon but she didn't have the urge or energy to do so. She stared at her plain walls, trying to make the hurt go away.

She was in pain and was thinking that it was the most stupid idea she had ever thought of. If she didn't do this for him, none of this would have happen. She silently cursed herself for that and had a little energy now.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Simon's number.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Simon," she cried, her sobs coming back.

"Woah, are you crying Clary?" he was concerned. She couldn't say anything but cry a bit more and give out little gasps of breaths.

"Clary, what happened? Are you okay?" his questions pained her.

"No, I feel horrible," Clary started.

"What happened?"

"You know it's Valentines' Day, so I got Jace a present but we had a fight about Valentine and he destroyed the present I gave him and, and -," she stuttered of how much pain coiled in her. She was so in love with Jace that it was too much of a pain to keep her feelings on what he done down.

"That blonde bastard," she heard Simon mutter. She calmed herself down.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine. So, how's your Valentines' with Izzy?" she asked him.

"It's going fine, she loves the gifts I got her and I'm taking her to Takis today for dinner….." he trailed off, making her understand that he didn't want to talk anymore or she would break down once again.

"Hope you guys are having fun," she commented.

"See ya later, Clary," he said and hung up.

Jace POV

He was gluing the pieces back together. Putting the picture in place and putting it on his nightstand. He felt horrible on what he did to Clary. He kept thinking about her face and how she reacted to what he did. He had even tried to call her but she wouldn't pick up.

He needed to do something to show her that he was sorry for what he did. He needed help with a person that was close to Clary. Simon, he could help him.

He put on his shoes and walked to Simon's house, thinking on ideas on what to do for Clary.

Once he got to his house and knocked on the door, a very angry Simon opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked furiously.

"What's your problem? Did Isabelle finally walk over you with her seven inch heals?" Jace teased but the look Simon gave him was serious and he wasn't in a joking mood.

"My problem is: you broke my best friend's heart," he said, his fangs protruding out.

"Look, I didn't mean to, okay," Jace said in a sigh.

"Clary never liked Valentines' Day but she's taking a chance for you," Simon said to him and Jace nodded.

"I know and I acted like a total jerk and bastard to her and I hurt her more than ever," Jace groaned at his stupidity.

"Well, I'm guessing you're here because you want her to forgive you and blah blah blah," he said and Jace scoffed at his comment.

"How'd you know?" Jace said with a grin and Simon let him in.

"Well, what do you know about Clary?"

"She likes art, books, and obviously me," Jace's cockiness showed accidentally but didn't faze Simon at all.

"Yeah, but get her something in each of what you said. Get her new art supplies, books: manga, anime, etcetera. And take her to Pandemonium or out to eat or whatever," Simon suggested.

"Gee, thanks for the help, Leech," Jace thanked.

"You're welcome, now go and plan on whatever," Simon shooed and slammed the door shut.

Clary POV

Hours passed and Clary was still her bed. She had freshened up with a shower but she was still sobering about Jace. She stopped crying, but she was still hurting.

It was night time but it wasn't that late.

Then, there was a knock on her door.

"Sweetie, Jace is here," she heard my mother say.

"Okay," Clary said dully. She walked to the front door and, like her mother had said, Jace was standing at the doorway with something in his hands.

"Jace?" she said and he looked up at her and extended his arms. She looked at what he gave her. It was a huge basket that had art supplies, manga books, candy, a huge bear that said 'I love you,' and more stuff. She looked up at him with amazement.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier. It's just that Valentine was a scar in my life and hearing the name makes me….. But the important thing is that I show you how much I care for you and love you," he explained and Clary nodded.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked, his hand on the back of his neck.

"Jace," she started.

"This is going to be bad," she heard him mutter and she couldn't help but smile.

"This is the best gift anyone has given me ever," she said and he looked at her in surprise.

"Clary, I really am sorry," he said and stepped up to her.

"It's fine," she said and set the basket down and gave him a hug. He hugged her back with passion.

"Let's go," he suddenly said and she gave him a confused look.

"It's a surprise," he said gently and she nodded. She quickly went to get a jacket and put the basket in her room. She told her parents and she grabbed Jace's hand and they walked to Central Park.

Once there, she gasped. He had set up a picnic with a candelabra lit, a basket and her present. The present that was put back together and the picture of them sitting in the frame.

"Oh, Jace," she said in her dream voice.

"Happy Valentines' Day," he whispered and she gave him a kiss. A kiss that was too passionately that said so much but was just a kiss.

"Thank you," she said.

"No, thank you," he said back to her and she couldn't be happier than she was now.

She had the best Valentines' Day ever.

* * *

**I hope you like this and review and read my other stories and have a happy valentines day everyone 3**


End file.
